


Challenge

by HikariChan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariChan/pseuds/HikariChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble inspired by the episode 2x11 of OUAT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Ship: Hook/Archie  
> Translation of my own drabble. I hope it is everything all right and not having made any grammatical mistakes, because English isn't my native language but I wanted to translate it.

\- Do you think you can change me? – Hook challenged looking very close into the psychologist’s eyes while he touched him with his hook.

\- I believe everybody has the right to a second chance. – Archie answered.

\- I am not of those people, I can assure you.

\- And I assure you that inside each of us, there always is left some kindness.

\- Kindness? I’m a pirate, we haven’t kindness.

\- But before pirate, you’re a man. – The prisoner went on defying.

And finally their lips joined in a long and deep kiss. Who knows, maybe there was left some good inside him.  


End file.
